


Randy and Sharona Fall in Love

by Disherona



Category: Monk (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Discovery, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mr. Monk and Sharona, Reunions, Shipping, Zinger - Freeform, episode filler, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disherona/pseuds/Disherona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fiction explores what may have happened between Sharona and Randy when she came to San Francisco for a court case. I hope you will enjoy it. Please leave a review if you happen to enjoy it. Please enjoy Part 1; Change. Completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change

Change

by Disherona

Tuesday was chicken pot pie night. It had been since she had met Adrian Monk. Tuesday probably would always be chicken pot pie night, because Adrian Monk would never change. Adrian didn't want change. Routine was a comfort to him. Even if there was a chance that change would save him, Adrian Monk was not interested in being saved. He wanted to be comfortable.

Sharona had realized five years ago that things weren't going to change for her, either. It didn't matter how much she tried to change, things remained the same. She tried dating different types of men, but Sharona was always attracted to the wrong men. They were either married, or lairs or criminals - occasionally they were all three. No matter how hard she worked, she was always overworked. No matter how much she tried to scrimp and save every penny, her bank account was always overdrawn. She always tried to do her best to make things better for her family, but her plans fell short. That never changed.

But something needed to change. Change was what caused her to leave Adrian Monk; her employer and friend. He was her reason for existing for seven years. A man who couldn't live without her. It wasn't that she wanted to abandon him. Being Monk's nurse was therapeutic for him, but it was starting to be debilitating to Sharona. Getting away from "Monkland" as Captain Stottlemeyer had called it, was an attempt to give her and Benjy a normal life. When she left, she had hoped that Adrian would find someone who could take care of him and care for him, and she assumed that that whoever he chose would be similar enough to her that Adrian would remain comfortable.

No one knew this, but when Sharona remarried her ex-husband Trevor, it wasn't because she fell in love with him again. It was because she knew Benjy wanted to be with his father, Sharona wanted a normal family life and Trevor was willing to try. She was plagued by thoughts of growing older and still doing the same job; handing a grown man wipes and driving him around all day, making his dinner, and being chased and threatened by murderers on a daily basis. This was only to be interrupted by late night calls to kill roaches and dating losers time after time, while her paychecks routinely bounced out of her bank account and she struggled to make ends meet. Her life was never very appealing, but it wasn't even fun anymore.

And then one night she was offered a way out from a most unlikely source. She and Trevor were alone after he dropped Benjy off from a Warriors game. Trevor stuck around afterward to talk. Sharona had a little wine and Trevor had a mug of hot coffee. They talked about life and quite unexpectedly, Trevor asked her to move back to Jersey with him. He smiled. He made promises. He charmed her, and she remembered the good times; mostly from a time before Benjy was born, and they were both young and free and had few responsibilities. Sharona fell in love with the idea of a normal life and family, and gave him another chance. She said yes on a whim. And then she ran away, again, on a whim. She felt horrible about that decision ever since.

Unfortunately, both Sharona and Trevor had changed considerably since they were a young married couple. They tried to get to know one another again but realized that they no longer had anything in common. They hadn't when they were both younger; but other things occupied them. They spent most of their young married life arguing and making love. They traveled, and didn't care much where they were or where they would be the next day. They didn't worry about responsibilities, because they didn't have any, except for each other. Then Benjy came along, and everything changed for Sharona, but not for Trevor. When Sharona didn't want to leave Benjy with friends or family and live like she didn't have an infant to take care of, Sharona was done with the wild life, so Trevor sewed his wild oats elsewhere.

When they remarried, they didn't have the heated arguments they shared when they were young, nor did they engage in the equally passionate lovemaking. They were just living in the same space together; not really in love with one another, but not really hating one another either. There was no passion at all, but Sharona put up with it, and Trevor remained faithful. After a couple of years Sharona decided that she could do better than Trevor, even if it meant being on her own. At least neither one of them had to be with someone they weren't in love with any more, and maybe they could each find happiness elsewhere. Sharona also decided that though she would be happy to find a good man who would love her and treat her well, she wasn't going to make it her top priority. Sharona could take care of herself and Benjy. They both agreed to a divorce. They wished each other well, and Trevor promised to be there for Benjy. He moved out and moved on with his life.

That was almost two years ago. And although Sharona wanted to contact Adrian, the Captain, or even Randy, she just didn't feel like she could intrude on their lives again, especially with the guilt she still carried with her.

But tonight, Sharona had to call Benjy and tell him that the lawsuit that would have funded his education had fallen through. She apologized and rationalized and gave her son the same speech she gave him too many times - that money was tight and that they would find a way, even if she had no idea what that way might look like. He was disappointed, but he understood. Nothing ever changed.

Later, when she and Natalie were making dinner with Adrian (it really was like riding a bike), Randy called to check in with her. Randy sounded relieved when she told him that they found Adrian at the graveyard, in front of Trudy's grave. "That makes sense...in retrospect", he said. Then he asked if they could talk. Sharona agreed to meet him at the hotel restaurant after making Adrian's dinner. She had never told Adrian, but after years of chicken pot pie Tuesdays, she couldn't stand chicken pot pie any more. She bowed out of dinner, saying she was going to have a late dinner with a friend - not sure why she didn't just say Randy - everyone at the table knew him. She sipped wine while Natalie and Adrian ate. They talked about old times. Old cases, and new ones as well. Sharona was impressed by Natalie and her ability to be a comfort to Adrian Monk, as well as her sweet nature.

That was two hours ago.

Sharona noticed the time. Randy would be at the restaurant in 20 minutes, so Sharona decided to shower, to scrub some of the disappointment of the day off of her. She changed her clothes, choosing a semi-sheer, flowy bright red top worn over a pretty camisole and jeans. Not that she was dressing to impress Randy. It was just dinner with a friend.

As Sharona applied her makeup, quickly and precisely, she planned what she would say to Randy. She never intended for Randy to know that she knew that he had been attracted to her. She didn't know why she said it in the first place. Maybe it was because at the time she was frustrated with Adrian. And Natalie. And the lawsuit. And her uncle. 

Sharona had known since she had met him that she would never have dated Lieutenant Disher. At the time, the main issue was that they worked too closely together, so no matter whether the relationship ended up being good or bad, it would make the situation awkward. Randy also seemed a bit immature, but from what she knew about him, he was a nice guy. If she went on a date with him she might discover that he spent his spare time kicking puppies or taking lollipops from a toddlers. That's what happened when she dated. That never changed.

She did a final check in the mirror, she made sure her hair had perfect curls, and turned this way and that to make sure her outfit looked fine. It was time. She took a deep breath, collected her purse, and stepped out of the door.

As she left her hotel room, she thought, Isn't odd how nothing in my life changes.

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy and Sharona meet for a friendly dinner, remembering the past and face the future - but is it a future they can be happy with?

Friends

by Disherona

Lt. Disher checked his watch again as he waited to meet Sharona Fleming in the lobby of the Holiday Inn. She wasn't late. He was early. He usually was early for dates. Not that this was a date. He had wanted to talk to Sharona about what she had said in the elevator. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He just knew that he wanted to talk to her

They had agreed to meet later in the evening, after they both had time to settle after the emotion and confusion of the day. It also gave Randy time to freshen up after work. Randy showered, put on some cologne and changed into a nicer jacket which fit him better, and a dress shirt with the top two buttons open.

As he waited, his mind wandered back to years ago; to a time years ago when they waited on the peripheral of crime scenes. He took notes or made observations and she kept an eye on her boss - the famous detective who had a disorder that could, at times, make something that was as mundane as mismatched socks or a uneven teeth, overwhelming. Whenever there was a lull, Randy and Sharona would get caught up in meaningless conversations which skirted the line between banter and flirting.

It started when Lt. Randall Disher, a fresh transfer and newly promoted from the Philadelphia police department, started working with Captain Stottlemeyer, whom he admired and by default, Adrian Monk, whom he barely tolerated. He usually felt inadequate and invisible when "The Defective Detective" and his hot nurse were on the scene. Monk's had amazing powers of observations and his nurse the ability to keep the detective at optimum levels, especially with the knowledge that the man had been given a psychological discharge after his wife's brutal murder. It made them unusual and a distraction on a crime scene. As were Sharona Fleming's legs. Randy always thought she had great legs. That was the only thing he knew about either of them. One was mentally ill, and the other had amazing legs.

Randy felt that the two of them were in the way, and made his Captain and himself and look foolish, so he started saying things under his breath. He didn't expect anyone to hear the comments, and he didn't care if they did. Gradually, the comments became more audible, more disrespectful, and more specifically directed at Monk's nurse, until one day Sharona put him in his place. She basically told him to shove it, but not quite as nicely as that.

As he learned more about Sharona Fleming, he felt something of compassion mixed with respect for her. He knew early on that she was a single mom, as was his own dear mother. He half-imagined that she had been promiscuous when she was in high school and got knocked up, and that the father just left the picture. He somehow found out, (overheard would be a more accurate description), that she married young and the father turned out to be a jerk. He didn't know why that made a difference to him, but it did. Maybe it showed more about her character. Maybe it showed that he could be a jerk, too, by being so judgmental about someone he barely knew. He also learned that she worked hard most of her life, to take care of her son, and that she did things she never wanted to do in order to provide for him, apparently with little help from the kids dad. She stuck up for herself, and her boss, and she marched to her own drummer. He could respect all of those things.

He also learned early on that Sharona wasn't helpless. The hardship and sacrifice made her a strong woman. She had a quick mind and a quick tongue. As he got to know her, Randy got a kick out of the banter that they shared - often smiling to himself after particularly witty "zingers" as the Captain called them, and couldn't believe that she seemed to enjoy it, too. Over time, the banter turned into something else. At the time, he thought he may be falling for her, but before he had worked up the nerve to say or do something about it, it was too late. One day, she was just gone. She didn't say anything to anyone. She didn't leave a note, and she didn't keep in touch. But that was then. Five years had passed since the last time he had trade quips with Monk's former nurse.

His reverie was broken by the sight of Sharona stepping out of the elevator. She strode confidently across the lobby, wearing a flowing semi-sheer bright red top over a camisole and dark jeans, which hugged her curves. And he had to acknowledge that she still had great legs. Her wild curls were piled on top of her head in a sexy updo, and held in place with invisible hair ties and bobby pins. Her makeup was dark against her pale skin, and her full lips were painted in a satiny red that matched her blouse. As she approached, the sound of her high heeled boots took the best advantage of acoustics of the hotel lobby and people turned to stare at her. Some, admiringly, others a bit annoyed. That seemed to be the effect she had on people. Sharona enjoyed eliciting both reactions just the same.

Randy stood, his mouth agape.

When he regained the ability to speak, he greeted her in an old familiar way, "Sharona."

"Lieutenant," Sharona replied, engaging him in a friendly hug.

As they pulled away from each other, Randy said. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, Randy." she smiled, demurely.

They entered the hotel's restaurant, which was an Asian affair whose name neither of them could pronounce without butchering the language. The restaurant was famous for it's simple yet elegant seafood preparations. The decor was neutral in color, and the space was bright and open. There were a few large, wall size aquariums with hundreds of fish of all shapes and sizes in them. Randy thought he saw a miniature shark swimming in one of the tanks, and made a mental note to look into getting an aquarium, because it would be really cool to have a mini-shark in his apartment.

They were seated at a semi-circle booth, and quickly ordered a carafe of red wine, which both of them felt they needed. As they perused their menus, Randy asked. "So, how is Monk doing?"

"He's fine. He's had his chicken pot pie. All is right with the world." Sharona scoffed. "Adrian's world, at least." She paused and touched Randy's forearm, "And, I'm sorry about what happened earlier, at the station. I hope you didn't get into any trouble."

"Yeah, well" Randy hesitated, "I did apologize to the Captain for being insubordinate in front of everyone, but not for sticking up for you. He understood. What about you?" Randy asked, sincerely.

"I wish I had never answered the phone when Dugan called…" Sharona rolled her eyes.

"Dugan?" Randy asked. "Is that your lawyer?"

"He was Uncle Howie's lawyer." Sharona explained. "I had talked to him on the phone, but I had never met him before the day we got the settlement. He was the one who told me that Uncle Howie died, and suggested the lawsuit. So, Adrian figured that Dugan was in on the accident scam, and since Uncle Howie died instead of only being injured, there was no one to sue for. If no one sues, the lawyer doesn't get paid."

She paused and sipped her wine. "He must have heard heard about me somehow, and contacted me to come back to sue a country club. With no lawsuit, coming out here was sort of a waste of time. I thought it was all going to work out, and that Benjy was going to be able to get the education he deserves..." Her voice began to break and she stopped, pretending to study the menu until she had composed herself. If she were really angry, she would have made a big scene and not thought twice about it, but she didn't want to appear weak or out of control, especially now. This was supposed to be a lighthearted meal with a friend, not a weepy confessional.

Randy reached out and touched her arm. "Well, no matter why you're here, I'm I am glad that you came back. It's been good to see you."

His words coaxed a smile to Sharona's lips, and she relaxed a bit and enjoyed her wine and the meal, the ambiance of the restaurant and the company and conversation of her friend.

As they talked their conversation became easier. Randy gave her his undivided attention. He asked about her life, without coaxing because he was genuinely interested. He learned that Benjy was now taller than Sharona, and enjoyed playing drums. He wanted to become a graphic designer, or go into advertising. He loved going to New York for the day, or the weekend and enjoy that culture. Sharona told him how Benjy wanted to travel and see the world. And Sharona wanted to be able to let him do all of the things that he wanted to do. She talked about her job at the V.A., She described her challenges and responsibilities as an administrator. She talked about the men and women she helped care for, and how much she loved working there. Those were the things she was passionate about, and it came across when she spoke about them. She talked a little about her split from Trevor. Not that it was particularly painful for either of them, and may have even been a good decision for both of them.

Randy told her about some of the things that had happened since she had left, and the the exciting events in his life - not that there were many of those. He told her about getting his picture taken with Sonny Chow, Being featured on "In Focus" and then arresting James Novak for murder. He recalled almost being played by Brad Pitt in a movie about Monk, and how he worked on the Christine Rapp case, and then arrested her for murder. He didn't have much going on that he was passionate about, outside of work, except for music. She smiled when he mentioned reforming the Randy Disher Project - and she admitted that the Randy Disher she knew did not seem like the type who would be in a band. He pulled out his phone and showed her a tiny, pixilated video of "I Don't Need a Badge" on YouTube. It even had a few hits and likes.

After the video ended, Sharona looked at her watch. "I didn't realized it was so late. I'm sorry, Randy, but I have to get up early. Adrian wants to check out Walsh's office at the golf club first thing tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay." Randy, said, trying not to sound hurt. He was dumbfounded, wondering if the video wasn't as good as he thought it was. He stood up with her and said, "Let me at least walk you to your room."

"You don't have to." Sharona protested.

"I want to."

They walked to the elevator together, and Randy pushed the up button.

"Look," Sharona said, as they waited for the elevator. "I'm not sure how long I'm going to be here, so I just wanted to thank you before I go back to Jersey."

"For what?" Randy asked, annoyed that she was going back. He hadn't wanted to think about about it.

"For being my friend. For listening to me and telling me what you honestly thought instead of what I wanted to hear, and also for being on my side at the police station. And not just this week. For all the times in the past when I didn't realize that you were being a friend. I appreciate that."

Randy blushed deeply, not really knowing what to say.

The elevator door opened, and they entered.

A few moments later, they both remembered the last time they were in an elevator together, and what had been said, and suddenly there was an elephant in the room. Well, the elevator, actually.

Randy cleared his throat, and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Earlier today, you said you knew I liked you."

"Yeah", Sharona admitted, looking anywhere but at Randy.

Did you…?" He started, then he turned to her, his arms crossed as if it might shield his heart against the answer he knew would come. "Would you have been interested in going out with me, if I had said something?"

"No." He looked down, dismayed, "But, you have changed a so much since I've been gone. If I had to make that choice now, things might be different."

He decided that he probably wouldn't have the opportunity or the courage to say what he wanted to if he didn't take the chance now, so he blurted out, "Sharona, I am still incredibly attracted to you and I think that we could be very good together."

"Randy, I'm flattered, but it just wouldn't work." It seemed like a pat answer. Something that was "just so".

"Why not?" His question was plaintive.

"We live on opposite sides of the country, for one thing. How would that work? And you know me. I can't even have a decent relationship with a man living in the same city or even the same house. It's impossible."

The elevator doors finally opened.

"I would love to keep you as my friend." she admitted, "We can go out for a drink or something before I leave?"

It wasn't what he wanted to hear, and it was more than he could hope for. "Sure." he said, and paused, hoping that he would say something brilliant in the next few moment that would make her change her mind and fall instantly, head over heels in love with him. But all he could come up with was, "Well...good night," and he turned and started to walk away.

Sharona caught him by his arm. "You forgot something." Sharona wrapped him in a sweet hug, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Sharona closed her eyes and held onto him. What could she say? It was already decided. It wouldn't work.

The End - there will be more coming, though. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things start looking up for Sharona, she wants to change their relationship.

Slow

by Disherona

Lt. Randy Disher stood in the Urgent Care hospital room with Sharona Fleming, who was sitting on the exam bed. The purple and copper jacket she had been wearing earlier had been removed and put into a bag. Now she was wearing a sleeveless, ruffled beige blouse with metallic threads woven through the fabric. She was cradling her newly repaired right arm close to her body, both hoping and fearing that it looked as bad as it did when she saw it, before the cast was applied by the able hands of Dr. Song.

Although he was now off duty, Randy was still in "cop mode", and noticed the bruises on her bare arms. He had seen similar bruises more times than he cared to think of in his daily work. He imagined, with a sick feeling, that there were probably be more. He grit his teeth and held his tongue until he could talk to Sharona privately.

Randy had some satisfaction in knowing Captain Stottlemeyer was sitting in an interview room with Perry Walsh - a man who had assaulted 3 of his friends, murdered a man and probably was in the habit of hurting his wife. Randy was also aware that Walsh's wife, Carolyn, made a statement to the police as soon as she knew he was in custody. Things would not be pleasant for Perry Walsh.

"There you are. You be sure to keep that arm immobile." Dr. Anna Song, an older African American woman with a kind and knowing face, said as she adjusted the sling, "I know you, Sharona. You're a wonderful nurse, but a lousy patient.

"Thanks, Dr. Song. For everything."

"You're welcome. I'll transfer your medical file to your physician in New Jersey for follow up care, and I'll be back with your prescription." With that, she walked out of the small room and closed the door behind her. As soon as the doctor was gone the questions flooded out of him along with the real concern he felt, "Are you okay? How did your arm get broken? Did Walsh do that?" he asked in rapid procession, without even taking a moment to take a breath.

Starting from when they arrived at the golf club, Sharona told him everything. How Adrian found the cell phone battery and deducing that a new battery was still in the caddy's phone; presumably with Walshs' fingerprints perfectly preserved inside. She told Randy how Adrian, Natalie and Sharona were discovered in Walshs' office, and how Natalie and Sharona commandeered a golf cart while Adrian followed the murderer on foot. She relayed how Walsh punched Adrian in the face. She was particularly descriptive about the knockdown, drag out between Walsh, Natalie and Sharona, and the glowing play-by-play of how Natalie saved her life.

What disturbed Randy was that while she was relaying the story, her face was lit up like a Christmas tree. "As we were leaving the golf course, I told Adrian that I didn't care about the money and how important family was, when the stone step flipped sideways, and I fell and hit my elbow. I heard the grating sound and I was sure that it was broken. Isn't it incredible?"

Randy was confused. "But your arm is broken!"

"Randy, that doesn't matter. My arm will heal, but the fact that it was broken changes everything!"

Randy still didn't understand.

"Randy, Now I can get a good lawyer to file another lawsuit against Eastdale Country Club. The step was never fixed. Even after several complaints. Even after they were sued because we thought Uncle Howie died due to their negligence, they still didn't fix that step. Adrian, Natalie and that caddy were witnesses."

She then counted off the benefits of her broken arm, as if she were counting her blessings, one by one. "Now, Benjy can go to school wherever he wants to go. He can travel if he wants to. I can buy him a new car. I can finally be able to do for him what I've always wanted to."

"That's great." Randy admitted, sincerely.

"And I've been thinking, really since you left last night, " she started, coyly, toying with the lapel of his jacket. "I've been thinking about how we've both changed so much. And I plan on coming back to San Francisco…"

"Are you moving back?" Randy asked, hopefully.

"No. Randy," she responded, a little curt. Her hand slid down and caught his jacket pocket. "I am coming back to file the lawsuit and to visit. But who knows, things might change."

"How long will you be here?" Randy asked, hopefully.

"I don't know yet. A few days." She hated that she didn't know what to tell him. Maybe she should have thought it through before she said anything, but Sharona knew if she did that, she might not have said anything at all. She would have gone back to New Jersey, and nothing would have changed for her. "It doesn't matter, Randy" She touched his jaw with her good hand and her smile and eyes grew warmer and hopeful. "Even if it's for a day, I want to spend it with you. I want to be with you, if that's what you want. We can take it slow and really get to know one another."

"How slow?" Randy asked, smiling.

Sharona leaned towards him and their lips touched. Randy, who had been dreaming of this moment for years, responded enthusiastically, and unthinkingly began to wrap his arms around her. He drew nearer to her, and jostled her broken arm. She gasped, and shifted away, in pain.

"I'm sorry, Sharona. I'm sorry," Randy whispered, hoping she was okay.

"Randy, it's okay" she soothed him, once she had recovered. "We're taking it slow, remember?" With Randy's help, she hopped off the exam table and, running her fingers through his closely cropped hair, they kissed again. For Randy, it was everything he had dreamed of. Not just the physical pleasure of the kiss, but her openness and longing for something more - a good relationship? Someone she could put her hope and trust in? Those were expressed in her kiss, and Randy hoped he would never disappoint her. For Sharona the kiss was everything she hoped for since she had begun kissing boys as a young girl; it was an expression of gentleness, sincerity and attentiveness that she had never really experienced with anyone else, and she hoped that she would always be worthy of those emotions. And it was just a first kiss. They both silently wondered what else might be in store for them.

When Dr. Song came back, she smiled and said, "Okay, you two. I need this space for sick people. You two look like you're doing fine to me."

And for the first time, for both of them, they were.

The End.

Thank you for reading. Please review this story if you enjoyed it, and please tell me if there is anything you might like to read about Randy and Sharona doing.


	4. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy Disher and Sharona Fleming spend the night together before she is supposed to return to New Jersey, and it changes everything.

Care

by Disherona

Randy Disher didn't feel the least bit self-conscious with Sharona's large black purse was slung over his shoulder. All of his attention and care was focused on Sharona Fleming, a beautiful nurse from New Jersey who had once been Adrian Monk's assistant. He also carried her large clear hospital bag which contained the jacket Sharona had been wearing earlier, some of her jewelry, a cast protector and her filled prescriptions. He was keen on helping her in every way he could. He knew that she could do most of the things he was doing for her, but he also wanted her to know that she didn't have to, and she seemed genuinely pleased when he helped her.

"The key is in my purse." Sharona said as they approached her door.

Hunting through her purse he found the key card and pushed it into the electronic lock. A green indicator light in the lock flashed and Randy opened the door.

The room was small but immaculate. A queen sized bed with red and white blankets monopolized the room. There was a chair and ottoman in one corner, and a small desk with a flat screen tv on it banked up against one window. What was really impressed Randy, however, was the view. Having lived in San Francisco for so long, he became a bit indifferent about such things, but when the view was framed so well, with two corner picture windows, it was easy to be impressed.

Randy lay Sharona's purse and bag on a table, and helped Sharona with his jacket, which was draped over her shoulders. 'I can't wait to get into a nice, hot shower." She sat on the bed and unlatched the sling which kept her arm steady. Randy, without being asked, knelt at her feet and unzipped and removed her boots.

She looked at Randy quizzically, She smiled. "Randy?"

When he looked up, she caught his chin, and raised his face towards hers and rewarded his attentiveness with a kiss, which surprised and delighted him. He blushed and pulled off her socks before Sharona stood and went into the bathroom.

"Would you order something from room service?" Sharona called out over the sound of running water. "I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

Randy heard Sharona moving in the bathroom and the sound of her clothes falling to the floor only a few feet away. Picking up the phone receiver, he looked over the room service menu and called out some of the options that he thought she might want to try. "Do you want a cup of soup or a sandwich?"

She came out, wrapped in a towel, and he almost dropped the phone receiver.

"Can you help me put the cast protector over my cast?" she asked.

Randy pulled a plastic cast protector out of the hospital bag and helped her arrange it over her cast, making sure it was correctly sealed so that her new cast wouldn't get wet in the shower.

"Shout if you need help with anything," he said. He didn't really know what he meant by what he said and hoped it didn't sound as awkward as he thought it did. Surprisingly, she kissed him again.

She went back into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar, and Randy, doing his best not to be too curious about what was going on in the other room, heard the shower door click shut. Fortunately for Sharona, there was a hand shower and was able to gingerly wash herself and get all the sand from the golf course scuffle with Perry Walsh off of her without too much trouble or discomfort. After showering, Sharona removed and hung the clear plastic cast protector in the shower to drip dry.

Bundled in a bright white robe, Sharona emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was dripping wet and her face was scrubbed clean of not only the dust and sand from the golf club, but also of any makeup she had worn earlier in the day. She hung a smaller towel over her cast and also brought a wide toothed comb, which she handed to Randy. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you mind? My arms are so sore, I don't think I can manage."

On a folding room service table, next to the bed, was a tray which contained light soup in a covered cup, and some sandwiches.

"Okay, but drink your soup before it gets cold." He kissed her before sitting on the edge of the bed, behind her. Sharona loosened her robe and let the back drop slightly, so that the robe was out of the way, but she could still keep warm. Under the robe, he could see blue silk and white lace and the thin spaghetti straps of her nightgown.

He unfolded the fluffy white towel and gently squeezed her long hair in it, in order to wick the excess water from it until her hair was nearly dry. Then he combed out any tangles from her hair, and every so often he would kiss her on the shoulder or neck, while Sharona warmed herself by sipping the hot soup in a mug. She smiled. Even in her pain, she loved the attention she was being given.

When Sharona's cell phone rang, Randy retrieved it for her. "Hello. Oh, hi Natalie…" she covered the mouthpiece and asked Randy to get her leave in conditioner from the bathroom. He heard Sharona's half of the conversation as he worked the leave in conditioner into her hair and combed it through with a finer comb. "How are you doing? ...Yeah, I'm sore, too...That sounds great...Tomorrow around eleven. Bring Adrian... It's hotel food. He'll love it." She said, making a face that implied he probably wouldn't. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow... You, too. Bye."

She flipped her cell phone closed and let it drop onto the bedside table, and a few moments later her countenance changed. Sharona clamped her left hand over her mouth as of she were going to be sick.

Randy filled a glass with water and brought it to her. "Do you want your medication?" he asked, thinking she might be in pain.

She shook her head silently and waved away the water as her tears stained her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked, sitting besides her.

"I can't believe he didn't throw me out when he saw me. If someone had left me the way I left Adrian, I would have been so angry..." Sharona took a Kleenex from the bedside table and wiped her eyes and nose. "He had every right to." she said, harshly. Then, her in a voice just above a whisper. "I never wanted to hurt Adrian, you know. He was the last person I ever wanted to hurt."

Randy didn't know what to say. He didn't know Monk as well as the Captain, or even Natalie, and had only had a sidelong view of whatever relationship Monk and Sharona shared. He put a comforting arm around her and let her talk. She confessed her sin to him. He listened, not judging her. In some ways he understood why she left, at the same time wishing she had stayed, or that she had returned when she knew she wasn't happy. It was a selfish wish, he knew, and he kept it to himself. Randy let Sharona talk until she had told him everything. Eventually, they were both laid up against the headboard which was stacked with almost a wall of pillows. Sharona's right arm was propped up on a small bank of pillows piled next to her. Sharona nestled against Randy's chest, with Randy's arm around her. She felt comfortable, and also very safe which she hadn't felt in a long time. They gazed out of the twin picture windows, watching as the sky grew darker and the city lights grew brighter and talked quietly. "I'm not leaving without telling him goodbye" Sharona promised, a hopefulness radiated in her face. "And I'm going to keep in touch with him."

There was a long companionable silence, which was broken when Randy tenderly kissed the top of her head, and said softly, "I wish you could stay longer."

"Me, too, but I have to go back to work on Monday." she sighed both contented and emotionally drained. "But I'll be back in a few weeks."

"I know, but do you have to fly back to New Jersey tomorrow?" Randy asked. He was hopeful, and naively not considering the consequences of Sharona just not going back to work, especially at the V.A. hospital. He would never have considered it with his own job. Randy would have come up with a brilliant "sick day" cover story and ride it out as long as he could.

"Benjy is expecting me."

"Sharona, I remember being 17." Randy countered. "You said he's responsible. If he had a few extra dollars for pizza, I don't think he would be heartbroken if he had the house to himself for a couple more days."

"What are you suggesting, Lieutenant?"

When he told her his plan, a broad smile crossed her lips. Randy couldn't help thinking it how wonderful she looked when she smiled.

They stayed up until early the next morning, talking and making more plans. Not serious plans and not too far in the future. They were small plans, like little steps into building on something that they both hoped would be good and last a while. As they planned, they admired the lights of San Francisco outside her hotel window.

The End

A/N If you're wondering where Natalie and Adrian are, they will be in the next story, and in subsequent ones...also, maybe a mystery in an upcoming story. I was just trying to flesh out how Randy and Sharona got to where they were at the end of Mr. Monk and Sharona, and over their time together.

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
